


I Could Show You Incredible Things

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Scarlet Witch (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Mind Games, Smut, sexy visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky and Wanda have never been alone together. Partly because Wanda's talent for mind control doesn't sit well with Bucky, and partly because Wanda has more than just a little crush on him.





	

Bucky wearily padded his way to the stairs; it was 4am and he needed coffee. He passed Wanda’s room. It wasn’t unusual for her to leave her door ajar, but this morning, an orange glow lit a strip on to the carpet in the hall. Bucky silently backtracked.

Wanda was sitting cross-legged on her bed, sending sheets of paper into the air and setting them alight with graceful twists and turns of her hands. 

Bucky had seen weirder since joining The Avengers, but he still had questions. 

Of course Steve was the only other person at the compound awake at such an ungodly hour. He was sitting at the breakfast table, at peace with his thoughts until Bucky disturbed him. He nodded at Bucky. He knew better than to start talking first this early in the morning. 

Bucky poured himself a coffee and sat opposite Steve. He thought hard about how to pose such a ridiculous question. His expression must have given it away because Steve finally cracked and spoke first.

“ _What’s on your mind, Buck?_ ”

Bucky looked at Steve, thinking some more. “ _You know how the Maximoff girl does all this stuff?_ ” he asked, waving his arms in the air bizarrely. 

Steve narrowed his eyes: “ _uh-huh?”_

 _“What is all that?_ ” Bucky asked, repeating the ludicrous motion. 

“ _Buck, you’re not harbouring a thing for Wanda are you?_ ” Steve whispered, leaning in closer to Bucky, like a teenager eager for a sliver of juicy gossip.

Bucky shook his head, “ _god no! I just passed her room and she was setting things on fire. Thought I’d ask.”_

Steve uttered a silent ‘ohh’. “ _Her thing is some kinda magic, warping reality and mind control,”_ he shrugged like it was no big deal.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “ _Mind control?”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“She ever use it on us?”_

_“Just this once, but we weren't exactly on the same side back then,”_ Steve said, dismissing Bucky’s questioning with his hand. 

“ _Not sure how I feel about that, Steve,”_  Bucky said, taking a gulp of his coffee.

“ _She’s one of us now, Buck_.”

“ _Still don’t like it_.”

Steve sighed: “ _Didn’t think you would, pal.”_

* * *

 

It really didn’t sit well with Bucky. He was the king of trust issues, not to mention he’d had enough people poking around in his brain to last him the rest of this century, thank you very much. 

After this revelation, Bucky did everything he could to avoid Wanda all day. But he was unprepared for when dinner came around and he found himself sitting next to her. When she took her seat, Bucky tensed up visibly, causing Steve to shoot him some serious side eye from the other end of the table.

It was the most uncomfortable two hours of Bucky’s entire week. He had so many questions. Would he know if she was controlling his mind? Was she doing it right now? Could she be trusted?

But make no mistake, the ordeal was just as uncomfortable for Wanda, being squished up next to a handsome super soldier whose mind was repeatedly screaming, “PLEASE DON’T SCRAMBLE MY BRAIN.” She didn’t really want to hear Bucky’s thoughts, but then, he was making it very difficult for her not to.

Anyone would be forgiven for thinking she was some kind of monster as he jumped almost a foot in the air when she accidentally nudged him with her elbow. 

If she wasn’t so hurt by his wariness and distrust, she probably would have found this to be positively hilarious.

Wanda was glad for this gathering to be over as The Avengers filed out of the room, leaving her and Steve alone. She decided to take the opportunity to bring up his best friend’s odd behaviour. But it was as if Steve had anticipated this conversation happening; she had barely opened her mouth to speak but Steve had stopped her.

“ _Wanda, I wish I knew what Bucky’s playing at,”_ he said.

Wanda rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “ _And I know when I’m being lied to.”_

Steve grimaced as he realised he was backed into a corner. “ _Ok, I know he probably didn’t want to offend you by asking you himself, he’s a good guy like that-“_

_“Just tell me what his problem is.”_

_“He wanted to know about your abilities. So I told him. You can probably imagine the whole mind control thing didn’t go down too well.”_

_“So he thinks I’m a freak just like everybody else? Great job, Steve,”_ she shrugged. 

 _“No. Bucky’s a reasonable guy. But he's been messed with, badly. You know what that's like. I’m sure if you explained this to him, he’d understand. You might even be able to help the guy,”_ Steve reassured. 

Wanda nodded. 

“ _Just be in here tomorrow afternoon,”_ Steve said, turning to leave the room.

* * *

 

“ _So let me get this straight,”_ Bucky began, “ _you want me to spend some alone time with the Maximoff girl_?”

Bucky and Steve wandered towards the dining area, side by side.

“ _Firstly, her name is Wanda. Secondly, yes,”_ Steve said plainly as they arrived. 

“ _You’re outta your damn mind,”_ Bucky sighed.

Steve pushed the glass door open for Bucky to enter the room, “ _You’ve got a lot in common_.”

Bucky walked inside to find Wanda already waiting at the table. He lingered nervously in the corner, waiting for her to tell him to take a seat. It struck Wanda as a little odd; she cocked her head towards the chair opposite her.

“ _I don’t think we’ve ever been alone together,”_ she said warmly, watching Bucky take his seat. 

“ _You know, I don’t think we have,_ ” Bucky agreed, getting his first good look at Wanda’s eyes. She had the kind of eyes that could see right through you, right into your soul. Bucky should have found this unnerving, but instead, he was strangely captivated.

“ _Steve told me you felt a little uneasy around me. I mean I kind of figured that for myself at dinner last night,”_ Wanda said. 

Bucky was busted. He honestly didn’t believe anyone but Steve noticed his performance. 

“ _It’s not that I dislike you, Wanda, because I really don’t,”_ Bucky began.

Wanda raised her eyebrows.

“ _You’re very pretty,”_  he blurted. This was not going well. Bucky’s hands fumbled themselves together on the table. “ _I mean, it’s just that I’ve had way too many people messing around with my head. I’m not even sure I’d even be ok with a beautiful girl like you hijacking it in the blink of an eye,”_ Bucky laughed.

Wanda blushed and looked down.

Bucky thought she was adorable when she did this. She heard that thought. Her eyes met his again.

“ _I can assure you my days for using my powers for evil are behind me,_ ” she assured Bucky, taking his hand.

Bucky bit his lip and winked at Wanda. 

“ _I get the feeling you don’t want them to be, though,”_ Wanda continued. 

“ _Depends on what you mean by ‘evil’,”_ Bucky smirked.

“ _I could show you what I see when I look at you,”_ Wanda said, a devilish look on her face, “ _would you like that?”_

Bucky looked down at the two interlinked hands on the table. Ropes of amber began to bind them together. He nodded. 

Wanda’s voice had taken on a softness, “ _just concentrate on holding my hand.”_

Bucky blinked and everything went completely black. It wasn’t a cold, ominous darkness. It was more like a warm ocean, washing over Bucky’s aching bones. It engulfed every inch of him. Like a crack of electricity, the image shot its way into Bucky’s head. She was completely scarlet and his skin was silver, they were completely naked.

Wanda straddled Bucky’s waist and moved so fluidly as she allowed him to fill her completely. 

The vision blurred the line between reality and fantasy, and Bucky wasn’t quite sure if the sounds he was making were audible or if the tightness in his chest was really there. He felt everything that Wanda did to him in the vision. He was sure it had only been seconds but he was close.

And yet she fucked him torturously slowly. Bucky just had to touch her. He reached up towards her hips to gain more leverage, aching for her to quicken her pace. And that was when Bucky’s vision dissolved from view.

Bucky groaned at the loss. He had accidentally let go of Wanda’s hand. His eyes opened and found Wanda’s, scarlet rings around her irises that began to fade as Bucky came round. She looked sheepish.

Bucky was completely breathless.

In his silence, Wanda’s expression faded into dejection. “ _You’re not into this,”_ she got up to leave, “ _I’m sorry.”_

 _“Wait,”_ Bucky darted after her and gently took her arm.

Wanda looked up at him.

Bucky’s hands trailed to her waist as he leaned in closer until his lips were almost upon her’s. “ _You really want this?”_

All it took was for Wanda to nod before Bucky’s lips crashed against her’s. Wanda backed up towards the table and sat on the edge, wrapping her legs around Bucky’s waist. She tugged at his hair. She bit at his lips. She ghosted a hand over Bucky’s thick, hard cock through his sweatpants. 

But if Wanda was fire, Bucky was water. Her actions were steeped in urgency while Bucky just wanted to enjoy her. He could spend all the time in the world worshipping her. Time wasn’t an issue for him. 

Until it was. 

A knock at the glass door reminded them that this was neither the time nor the place. 

Bucky looked over his shoulder towards the door. It was Steve and Sam, craning their necks like a pair little old ladies to get a better view of what Bucky and Wanda were getting up to on the dining room table. That the rest of The Avengers had to eat at.

“ _I’m so sorry,_ ” Bucky whispered in Wanda’s ear. “ _Fancy using those powers of your’s for evil again?”_

Wanda laughed and brought her hand up in front of Bucky’s face. Those familiar amber ropes danced between her fingertips. “ _I reckon I could take care of it._ ”


End file.
